Casey's Luck
by Knightwood
Summary: One-shot following the events of "Meet the Family". Casey's planning something, and all he needs is a little luck. Of course that could be a problem...


**Casey's Luck**

Just a little one-shot I came up with. I have to warn everyone that the pairing will only really make sense if you've been reading my series. Anyway, time to get the usual stuff out of the way.

**Legal:** I don't own Power Rangers, or the associated Names, Places, Events, Characters etc. Anything not covered by the above rights is to be considered the creation of the author.

**Rating:** T – slight adult material

**Timeline: **Not long after the events of "Meet the Family"

It was a sunny afternoon in Ocean Bluff; everything had been remarkably quiet for a long time, so Casey was taking the opportunity to catch up with his mom. Knowing how much she loved seafood, he'd taken RJ's recommendation and booked them a table at a sushi restaurant a few streets from the harbour, he wanted to impress her, since he was asking for something he knew would open a floodgate. He looked around nervously as time wore on, his mom was rarely late.

"I'm here sweetie." She greeted him as she arrived. He stood up, towering over his mother. She was quite a small woman, only around the five foot mark, and very slight in build. Casey took his growth from his father's side of the family. She had mousey brown hair, and wore a simple, elegant sun dress. He pulled her in, hugging her warmly in greeting, before being pulled down for a soft kiss on the cheek. "You've really grown, you're looking well." He was always in pretty good shape, but in the months since he started training more heavily under RJ and the other masters, Casey's build had noticeably improved.

"How are the twins?" Casey asked, enquiring after his older sisters.

"Michelle and Susan are fine." She replied as she sat down and picked up her menu. "Michelle got her MD this summer, while Susan's just made Sergeant."

Casey groaned as he heard this. His mom was always getting on at him about what he wanted to do with his life. His sisters weren't helping matters by being the ideal kids. One of them joined the police academy straight out of college, while the other had just recently qualified as a doctor, both facts his mom kept mentioning in her many phone calls and letters to him.

"I keep telling you mom, I'm studying online." He reminded her. "I should get my health and fitness qualifications next year."

This fact was largely true. Since taking on his additional training, he had become even more interested in exercise and fitness. He had decided he wanted to become a personal trainer when his battles with Dai Shi were over, maybe even get his own gym at some point. That didn't stop his mom from constantly getting onto him about it. It had now been a long time since she'd agreed to let him go to that boarding school, and he'd been sent away again under some study programme or other. She hadn't been convinced at first, especially when he explained as part of the programme he was living and working in a pizza parlour, but she couldn't argue with the results. She'd seen his grades steadily improving, and his letters and phone calls made it sound like he enjoyed his education now. He'd already earned his high school diploma, and was now working for extra vocational qualifications.

"So when do I get to meet this new girlfriend?" She asked as the waiter arrived. "I'll just take a large sample platter."

"Same here." Casey replied. "And a couple of sodas."

The waiter took the menus and left them to it. Casey had told his mom about Camille. Well, as much as he could tell her without blowing the cover of himself and the other Rangers, and she knew things between them were starting to get serious. She had been concerned when Casey told her he had helped her out of a bad relationship, but everything seemed to be working out now. Casey pulled a photograph out of his wallet and handed it to his mother.

"She's pretty." His mother complimented her, handing back the photograph. "She's older than you isn't she?"

"She's a little older than me." He lied outright. It wasn't exactly as though he could explain that his girlfriend was over 10,000 years old. "I promise I'll bring her round to meet you when I can. Did you bring it?"

His mom didn't seem to be too happy about handing it over. She reached into her purse, pulling out a small parcel and handed it to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "You don't really have much luck with girls. Wouldn't you rather your sisters and I check her out first?"

"Mom, I think I can choose my own girlfriends." He grumbled.

"Oh really? Do you remember what happened with Tiffany?" She asked him.

"Mom, that wasn't my..."

"What about Michaela?" She pressed on.

"How was I to know she hadn't told her old boyfriend she'd broken up with him?"

"I remember Britney wasn't much of a success story either." She continued.

"I keep telling you, I didn't know she failed driver's ed." He replied. "And I did pay for the damages."

"I just don't want you getting hurt." His mom told him.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing." He assured her. "I'll admit, I haven't made the smartest choices in the past, but this time is different."

His mom looked into his eyes and smiled. She could see the sincerity in his eyes when he said this. She was confident what he was saying was true, this time he genuinely did seem to feel differently about this woman. She still wasn't thrilled about not getting the chance to filter this one through the usual mom and sisters grilling, but she was sure Casey had considered this relationship carefully.

"Just let me meet her soon." She told him. "I'm sure Michelle and Susan would love to meet the girl that means so much to their baby brother."

"Mom, could you please not do that?" He grumbled. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well I think your sisters would disagree." She chuckled. "They still haven't forgiven you for that stunt you pulled when you were home last Christmas."

"It was a prank." He sniggered, remembering that trip home. Lily knew all too well how he treated his sisters, given their mutual understanding of the relationship between them. She had also suffered the ill effects of Casey's sense of humour.

"Well I hope you still see it that way when you go home next time." She stated. "They've been planning payback since then."

"Everyone should have a dream mom." He laughed. "They'll have to try real hard to get me."

The waiter arrived with their order, setting it down and leaving them to their meal.

Later in the day, Casey arrived back at JKP to find RJ and Lily finishing up from the lunch rush. He came over to his boss with a smile on his face that caused him to slump over the counter with a huge sigh. He recognised that smile; it was the one that told him Casey was going to ask for a favour that would cost him.

"What can I get you?" He asked. Casey placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"RJ, I was hoping Camille and I could get the night off." He began. "I wanted to treat her to a late night picnic."

"Casey, I just pulled a monster of a lunch shift." He moaned. "I'm wiped out, can't you...?"

"You know my nose still feels a little sore." He interrupted him. RJ just groaned again. He still owed Casey for the unfortunate incident with Lily's dad, and he was playing up to it at every opportunity.

"I'll do it." RJ responded.

"Oh, and can I borrow the van?" He asked. RJ just pulled out the keys and handed them to the Red Ranger.

"You know you really are taking advantage of my good nature." He responded.

"I promise that'll be it." Casey said cheerfully. "Thanks RJ."

He sprinted up to the back room as Lily came to RJ's side, seeing him slump down onto the counter again.

"He pulled the broken nose card again didn't he?" She asked him. RJ nodded gently. "Well it shouldn't be too much longer before that clears up, so you should be out of the woods soon."

Camille came into the room to find Casey cramming supplies into a picnic hamper.

"What are you doing?" She asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Have you forgotten that we've got the late shift tonight?"

"RJ gave us the night off, so I thought I'd take my favourite girl on a late night picnic." He told her.

"That's sweet." She replied, pulling him into a long kiss. "How did you swing that?"

"Let's just say I should consider breaking my nose more often." He stated. "Go and get changed, there's a beautiful lookout spot on the cliffs I think would be perfect. Dress warm."

"Aren't you going to keep me warm?" She asked cheekily, squeezing him tightly.

"You know I will." He responded. "I'll bring the van around front. I'll be waiting."

"I won't be long." She replied heading back to her room. She had a feeling that she was really going to enjoy tonight. She had grown to Casey initially because of his help in ending her relationship with Dai Shi. She had been with him for months now, and she had never felt as bad about herself as she had with Dai Shi. He always made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world to him. She hadn't felt that way about anyone in a long time, certainly since the early days of the Beast War. She loved him more than anything in her life.

Making her way out to the van, she smiled to see him there waiting.

"It's a beautiful night for it." Camille commented, looking up at the clear, crisp air and large, bright full moon. "I'm looking forward to this."

"So am I." He replied, pulling away.

They arrived at the lookout post a short time later. Camille took a long look around at the orchestra of lights flickering over the skyline as she observed the city. The waters of the harbour rippled gently, just raising high enough at their peaks to reflect enough moonlight to be seen, creating the effect of a living canvas. Casey was right; this really was a beautiful spot.

"I love it here." She remarked. "I must have seen this city thousands of times, but I never realised how beautiful it could be.

"It makes defending it seem worth all the battles." Casey replied, laying out a blanket. He put down the basket. "Are you feeling hungry?"

"Starving." She replied. "What do we have?"

"I brought some meatball pasta, potato salad..."

"Did you pack anything that doesn't need cutlery to eat?" She asked.

"Uhhh no." He replied thinking about it. He felt his heart sinking as he realised what she was about to say next.

"You forgot the cutlery." She informed him. Casey rushed over to the basket and started rummaging through it, his heart racing in panic.

"Coleslaw, potato salad, pasta, Damn it!" He roared, getting up and running his hand through his hair. "I could have packed some sandwiches, but nooooo, I had to be all fancy and..."

"Casey, its fine." She replied in a chuckle, finding it quite cute how nervous and frustrated he was. It was sweet that he wanted everything to go perfectly. "We can get something later. Come and enjoy the view."

"I'm sorry Camille; I can't believe I screwed up like that." He told her, pulling out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Settle for a glass of bubbly and a cuddle under the blanket?"

"That sounds perfect." She responded, pulling the blanket around herself and looked out over the horizon. "Hurry up; it's lovely and warm under here."

Casey removed the foil and the wire; but became distracted as he looked over to her. The cork fired out without warning, striking him hard under the jaw.

"Son of a...!"

"Casey, are you alright?" Camille shrieked, turning back to him.

"I'm fine." He replied, waving her off. "I just got caught by surprise. Just enjoy the view."

He poured the glasses, cursing his luck. He really did want everything to go right for her, but so far fate was against him. He came over to Camille's side and she held open the blanket, allowing him to climb in beside her. He handed her a glass.

"Here's to us." He declared, holding up a glass. She clinked her glass to his and drank. She looked so beautiful to him in the evening moonlight he couldn't help once again feeling nervous. This wasn't helped as her eyes shot open wide and she spat most of it n the grass. Suddenly she started coughing and wheezing. She got up and started pacing around.

"Camille, what's wrong?" He asked. She started gesturing to her throat. He picked up her glass and looked into it in horror.

"Let me help you!" He yelled as he came up behind her. He had learned the Heimlich Manoeuvre from his sister, but he never imagined he'd end up using it on one of his girlfriends. Grabbing her tightly around the waist, he wrenched as hard as he could to expel the blockage. He should have thought about this plan a little more thoroughly though. The object in her throat wasn't pushed out by the air in her stomach, but by Flit being launched from her stomach at high velocity. Checking on Camille briefly, he came over to check on Flit.

"God Flit, I'm so sorry!" He rushed out inspecting the anthropomorphic fly. He already had a large lump rising from his head.

"Wha…what happened?" He stuttered. "One minute I'm enjoying some champagne with you and Camille, the next minute my head's hitting…"

Casey immediately left Flit and began rummaging around in the grass.

"O jeez, where is it where is it?" He chorused, rummaging frantically around. Camille was beginning to regain her breath a short way off when the moonlight reflecting off an object in the grass caught her attention.

She picked it up, inspecting it in shock. It was a diamond engagement ring.

"Is this what you were looking for?" She asked him. Casey turned back to her and slumped into the grass, burying his face in his hands in defeat, nodding his head wordlessly.

"It belonged to my Grandmother; she left it to me in her will." He told her. "She said she wanted me to give it to someone special to me."

"And you wanted to give it to me?" She gasped. Casey nodded sadly, unable to look at her. Camille came over to him, holding him closely.

"I put it in your glass; I saw it in a movie once and thought you'd find it romantic. Now you think I'm a total loser!" He sobbed as his disappointment became apparent. "I'm sorry Camille; I wanted everything to be perfect, I wanted…"

She cut him off by cradling his chin in her hands, turning his face towards her and kissing him softly.

"Casey, it was perfect." She told him diplomatically. "I love you."

"But…?"

"No buts." She replied. "The answer's yes."

They embraced each other warmly, taking joy in the moment.

"I think I'll wait until you wash that off before I put that on." She told him.

"I understand." He chuckled in response. "I need to sort you out with dinner, we'll stop off somewhere."

"I think that would be safest." She agreed. She drew in towards him for another kiss.

"Oh sure, everyone forget about the fly who got a concussion on the huge rock!" Flit interrupted. Camille and Casey looked at him and shared a friendly laugh.

"Sorry about that Flit." Casey responded. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"We both will." Camille confirmed. "Maybe we should get back."

"I think that's a good idea." He replied, helping Camille pack the last of the picnic away and load it into the van. Casey looked over to her once more and smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I mean, I did almost kill you proposing."

"Just try not to try so hard." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. He turned the key, only to find the engine unresponsive.

"What now?" He grumbled, continuing to try and turn over the engine. Camille looked at the dash board.

"Uh, Casey? I might not know much about modern culture, but I know this much." She giggled, realising his last mistake and tapping the fuel gauge. "Vans need petrol."

Completely defeated, Casey smacked his head into the steering wheel, the blaring horn drowning out his colourful language. This was just the perfect end to a perfect night. Looking over to Camille, he felt his disappointment melting away. At least one good thing came out of the night.

"I'll walk to the nearest gas station." He grumbled. "I'll be back soon."

Camille watched him go, unable to be disappointed in the evening. She knew Casey was taking it hard that things hadn't gone to plan, but in the end, she was happy.


End file.
